


because she must be fucking freezing (scantily clad beneath the clear night sky)

by r4bb1th013



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Secret Relationship, just imagine they arent genetic identicals and it's fine, rachel duncan drinks sparkling water, sarah manning shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th013/pseuds/r4bb1th013
Summary: propunk drabble 2yes i think rachel duncan drinks sparkling water willingly
Relationships: Rachel Duncan/Sarah Manning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	because she must be fucking freezing (scantily clad beneath the clear night sky)

With tight lips and a firm, upright posture in the godawful blue plastic chair (thanks, DYAD- sending Rachel to a _low-budget _all-girls school), Rachel slyly listens in on the conversation occurring behind her. She slides a black olive into her mouth, her mind nowhere but on the leather clad Sarah Manning, or more what that leather looks like on the white floors of her bedroom.__

__“It’s gunna be fuckin’ mental, mate” she says, her elbows _very rudely_ against the table as she spoke. Rachel can’t see this, but knowing Sarah well enough she _knows _it’s what’s happening.___ _

____“Mhm, I got a fuckton of weed” she hears Cosima reply, her mouth full of (probably) ice cream and (probably) talking with her hands._ _ _ _

____“Just nicked a litre of voddy from the corner shop” Sarah replies smugly, causing Rachel to roll her eyes solely to herself._ _ _ _

____“Corner shop?” Cosima asks, her accent _not _concordant with the British slang. That was the thing, boarding schools were filled with international students, so the talk was pretty bemusing most of the time.___ _ _ _

______“Y’know the _gas station_ ” Sarah said in a terribly exaggerated American accent. “ _Or whateverrrr_ ” Rachel smiled to herself then scolded herself. “Oi, Beth. You comin’?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You bet your ass I’m coming” she replied. Rachel could feel her smirking. Of course she was coming._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And you?” Rachel froze in her place. “Duncan” Rachel froze again. Rachel swivelled round slowly, as to display her content with making Sarah _wait_._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And I what?” Rachel asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There’s this party…” Sarah started, her usual arrogant tone reduced to nearly a gasping whisper at the heel of Rachel Duncan._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll consider it” Rachel says as she swivelled back around. The table behind her was quietened, she heard Sarah hiss “I’m bloody _not_ scared of her”, making Rachel smile again into her sparkling water._ _ _ _ _ _

______~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rachel spent a little too much time applying the blood-red lipstick. An ironic action considering it would _not_ be present at the end of the night. She settled on a white, tight fitting dress. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Clutching a bottle of prosecco, she arrived at Cosima’s. “Yo, Rachel” she said as she poured a Shnapps._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yo” Rachel replied, her accent remaining hilariously unchanged. “Where is Sarah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’s upstairs” Cosima replied simply, smiling up at the blonde as she applied her eyeliner meticulously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, so fuckin-“ Sarah bellowed, visibly choking as she locked eyes with the blonde that stood sheepishly in the doorway. “Well bugger me backwards”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rachel Duncan attending a party- how very shocking” Rachel deadpanned. “I don’t plan on staying long” she said, eyeing Sarah’s unkemptness up and down - then up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You lot nearly bloody ready?” Sarah asks, standing with her arms crossed in the doorway with Rachel. The clash between the pair was almost sore to the eyes. The messy black eyeliner, the leather jacket, despicably worn-out boots against Rachel’s _white _and _red _(need I say more) made the pair almost laughable to look at. Rachel was clutching the bottle so hard she didn’t even pay mind to Sarah’s persistent gaze. “You made an effort” Sarah states._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes” Rachel replies, looking at Sarah once more as if to say ‘ _yes, and you didn’t _’. Cosima and Delphine, breaking the silence, enter the doorway arm in arm.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hello, Delphine”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Bonjour, Rachel” Delphine smiles nervously. Rachel wasn’t nearly tipsy enough for the awkwardness of this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Let’s fuckin’ go, then” Sarah said. “Hey- shots before we leave?” she asked, smirking. Rachel was expecting Sarah to run to retrieve a glass, but she unscrewed the cap and took a guzzle from the bottle, wincing as she swallowed. She held the glass out to Rachel, who furrowed her eyebrows (but took the bottle anyway). The bottle was passed around entirely, then the group left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The nip of the cold breeze against Rachel’s scantily-clad legs was almost enjoyable, it was heightening her bubbling excitement. She looks up to the scarily clear sky, and then back down at Sarah, currently drunkenly chanting some football anthem down the street like a hooligan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“West Ham!” she screams, causing Rachel to walk slower as to not be associated with her. As they arrive at the house, Rachel is relieved as something’s finally louder than the banshee in her company. The music booms. And it’s not good music, either. It’s not Beethoven, and it’s not Gabriel Fauré, so Rachel does not care for it. It’s not really a party, either. There’s lots of people, but they are sat on the sofas, either with their lips on someone else’s or on the rim of a plastic cup, probably sipping a drink with a _horrible _ratio. Cosima has already sparked her blunt, entering the sixth dimension with Delphine only to fuck against a bathroom wall a little later.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And you?” Sarah asks, her voice ever so slightly slurred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And I?” Rachel asks. She had clearly been deafened by this sound they call ‘music’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“…D’ya want a drink?” she asks, her voice going soft as they met eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’ve got one,” she says, lifting up the prosecco bottle and taking a gigantic gulp of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“‘Gis a sip” she says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And have you put your _mouth _on it? I don’t think so” Rachel scoffed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Didn’t have a problem earlier” Sarah smirked. Which ‘earlier’ she was referencing was unclear. When they fucked in the showers last term? When Sarah snuck into Rachel’s dorm for a quickie? Or simply when they shared that bottle? Rachel wasn’t sure (she gave her the bottle)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rachel then made her way to whatever bedroom she could find, knowing Sarah would follow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> when the sun goes down- the arctic monkeys (title) :D


End file.
